Long live the Empress PostFE8, OC
by HyoShin
Summary: The emperor is dead, long live the empress! Following the events of FE8, Grado is in all but ruins. It has fought and faced a humiliating defeat; monsters still ravage its lands and it is left without a ruler, the imperial family all but dead. It needs to rebuild, and it all will start with a new ruler to take the throne... Read at own risk. No, seriously.


"You have got to be kidding."

"I'm afraid not."

"No, you're lying to me. You can't possibly be serious – are you, General?"

Elena just stared agape, shocked by the sudden revelation. Duessel simply gave an enigmatic smile. Not seeing the response she had wanted, Elena placed her hand on her forehead and groaned in frustration, wandering into and falling on the other seat.

"Lass, I am sure that the news is sudden to you, and it may not be the most pleasant one. However, I did not do this because out of spite or some random whim, but merely because I have that much confidence in you," Duessel spoke with his ever-calm voice, trying to soothe her.

"... In the name of Latona... Yes, I understand that you didn't do this out of spite – you'd be _insane_ to do this out spite. But, General Duessel, do you know what I feel right now when I look at you?"

Elena slowly moved her hand down to her face, intently staring at Duessel through her fingers. Duessel merely shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not."

"I feel like I just entrusted my life, my heart to someone whom I trusted very much. And that person just stomped it into the ground and spit on it. I feel _utterly_ betrayed General."

"..."

"Why?"

Duessel sighed, "Because Grado needs a ruler. She is destroyed by war, ravaged by famine, and monsters skulking her lands... She needs someone to lead her, and her people."

"Don't give me those dry words, General. That sounds as flat as it came from some mage's textbook. I mean, yes, Grado needs a ruler. That is exactly why we're here... But, why _me_?."

Elena bitterly spat out those words, coming almost to a murmur at the end. She hung her head, her long hair flowing through her shoulders while her hands were clenched tightly. Her words began a tense silence between the two, which Duessel broke first.

"Elena, listen and bear with me for a while," Duessel took a soft, but firm grip on her shoulders as he began, "As I have said, Grado lies in ruins, and the regency council cannot last much longer. You know the rumours, too many people see it as an tool of occupation by foreign forces, their punishment for losing the war. Grado's government need a new ruler, someone whom the people can see as legitimate.

:"And the various candidates proposed today... The people will not accept them. A noble from Rausten, yet another one from Frelia, linked by the Emperor by a thin line of blood, not even born on Grado soil... It won't last. Grado will not be granted peace."

"... And? Why don't _you_ take the throne, General? You're the Obsidian. Everyone respects you, both in and out of Grado. You may not share Emperor Vigarde's blood, but your reputation... Nobody will be able to refuse."

"I?" Duessel asked back with a bitter smile, "I, Duessel the Obsidian, former general of Grado. I, Duessel, the _traitor_. The one who betrayed Grado and fought against it. Duessel, the puppet, the figurehead of the council. Duessel the greedy, who sold his own country for power. _That_ is what people think of me. Of course, no one will say it out loud, but whispers in taverns... and rumors spread. And power will only help spread it further."

"... They're all lies. I respect you, general. Everyone does - Cormag, Knoll; even the other kings respect you! You only fought, because a madman was controlling the throne. There's not a single person... that would...," Elena spoke trailing off. Somehow, the words choked in her mouth, unable to come out.

"I am honoured that you think of me that way, lass, but do not deny it. You know it to be true. I shall forever be a traitor to Vigarde, and if the people shall choose him over me, so be it. That is how it should be; and I would make it so, even if otherwise. Vigarde was a kind and just ruler, a honourable man. I shall not allow the war to taint his name."

"..."

Duessel trailed off amidst his words, silently gritting his teeth in a bitter expression. He loosened his expression quickly and continued, "Either way, I am not fit to be a ruler. I may keep peace for a year? A few months? In the end, people will never accept the man who killed Vigarde as their ruler. After all, he was slain... by my own hands. An unforgiable, treasonous act. You've been in the inns and taverns. You've heard the whispers. You _know_."

Elena simply crouched and hugged her legs. This was too sudden. This was never meant to happen. Yet, the General's words slapped her back into reality. In a way, amidst all of the despair, she had clinged to the General, almost as if some saviour, worshipping him. A crack in that, and everything came falling down. Elena didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything, and couldn't put up the effort to resist. Because, at the end of it all, the General was as he ever was, right.

Duessel with a sad smile simply patted her head, his wrinkled hand shifting through her hair, the distinctive purple colour of the imperial family. The two did nothing but simply remain there, silently. Elena simply sulked, filled with too much lethargy to act, while Duessel simply watched over her, as if caring for a little child.

"... I'll take my leave now then. I apologize for acting like a child, General," Elena spoke as she stood up, and bowed, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Alright, lass. Then go and get a good night's rest; you'll need it. You'll be relieved of your duty for the day and an escort will come for you soon after breakfast."

Elena nodded, and walked out of the room, her mind trained enough to somehow catch all the details, despite its turmoil.

* * *

Elena walked through the stone corridors, pitch-black save for the small torches on the walls, few and far in between. Her steps rung in a rhythmic sound. While she would have expected herself to be thinking about the issue, somehow Elena couldn't bring herself to think. Her mind was blank and she simply wanted to sleep. Whatever happens, she would deal with it tomorrow.

She opened the wooden door, and stared in the dark room, squinting to find a figure in the darkness. Amelia was already there, lying on her bed. She remained still, not responding to Elena's sudden intrusion.

"Amelia, are you awake?"

No response came, and Elena sighed as she stepped in and closed the door, tiptoeing quietly to her own bed, careful not to wake her companion. The moonlight softly gleamed through the glass windows, brightening the room just enough for her to move around. Elena reached her bed, then slumped on it.

Looking at herself, Elena knew that she should change her garments into her nightgown, but somehow she just felt too tired to do it. And of course, Amelia was sleeping anyway. Elena groaned as she slipped into the sheets. She soon regretted the decision, shifting about uncomfortably due to her clothes, but time passed and she drifted off to her dreams.


End file.
